Albus Potter and the Potioneer
by 1894622
Summary: Albus Potter begins his first year at Hogwarts. But a series of disappearances has the Wizarding world on edge. A routine bust of an underground duelling ring gets Harry Potter more than he bargained for.
1. Emmett 1 - Blood Sports

The roars and jeers of the crowd fell upon Emmett as the smell of mould and blood filled Emmett's nostrils. His opponent stood across from him, a pale man, larger than Emmett by far, and covered from head to toe in tattoos. He could see the wound on the side of his opponent's face where his last curse had hit him. It had blasted off his ear, and had left a hole in his cheek through which Emmett was fairly certain he could see teeth.

The man began to raise his arm and a spell flew at Emmett, a bright red bolt, but Emmett was too fast, conjuring water causing the bolt to fizzle out on his way towards him. Quick as ever to press his advantage Emmett advanced behind a series of stunners before a fast powerful severing charm lopped off his opponent's arm at the elbow.

The man screamed in pain and collapsed to his knees. And with a wave of Emmett's wand the man fell silent, his head rolled across the dusty floor into the chain link fence that surrounded the arena and with a thud the mans headless body toppled to the floor kicking a small amount of dust into the air.

The crowd went wild as their lust for blood, however temporarily, was filled. A slight witch entered the cage to collect the head and another dragged the body out of the cage and behind a curtain to be incinerated.

Emmett had a thumping in his head and as soon as the announcer had finished with him he was more than keen to collect his pay and get out of the crummy arena and back into the pub above, where his girlfriend was waiting, as afraid as always that he might not return.

However when he returned to the pub Rina was gone. And in her place sat a man. Emmett knew who it was before he even got a good look at him, it was hard to mistake the giant of a man he recognised to be his brother.

Without speaking a word Emmett took a seat next to his brother Spencer.

"So. Still killing people for coin little brother," Spencer began, the disappointment obvious in his deep voice.

"Pay is good," Emmett replied, "Got to support the family somehow. And with the education I was given at our home I couldn't really see what else I was meant to do to make a living."

"Family?" scoffed his brother, "Is that how we are referring to that mudblood harlott now?"

Emmett was furious, but he didn't reply, it was easier to just let his brother talk when he was in this sort of mood.

"I understand you take pride in being the black sheep of the family Emmett, but this is getting ridiculous. Prefect, head boy, 7 Outstanding NEWTS and yet here I find you, duelling to the death for a pittance in a dusty shithole pub in Knockturn Alley."

"I wouldn't call it a pittance, coin is good," Emmett replied, "and besides, we are hardly duelling to _my_ death, I've barely been touched. These guys don't understand what they are getting into with me. They are broke, desperate bums."

"And now they are dead." Spencer replied, the slightest trace of a grin on his face.

"Well," Emmett said sarcastically, pulling a handful of knuts from his pocket, "a toast in their honour?"

"Going to have to give this one a miss little brother."

Emmett's heart soared in relief, he couldn't stand his family.

"But I have a message to pass on from Warner."

Emmett knew straight away that this wasn't good. Warner was his eldest sibling, 12 years his elder and a high riser at the ministry. If he was ready to stick his nose into Emmett's business trouble was sure to follow.

"You're to stop with this reckless behaviour immediately and take the internship you were offered in the department of mysteries. We need someone on our side in there. To keep an eye on things."

Emmett laughed, "An internship? Unpaid I imagine?"

Spencer nodded.

"I didn't work my arse off at school for seven fucking years to go into some bullshit unpaid internship at the department of mysteries." Emmett started with a rush of anger, "Especially not just so my arrogant cunt older brother can help cover up whatever it is exactly he has been doing. If he wants me to do this sort of shit he can come down here and ask me himself. Make sure he doesn't expect a warm welcome though. He might end up like our tattooed friend. And that would lead to some unfortunate questions when he turns up at the ministry in a snuff box."

Spencer stood up to leave, and without a parting word Emmett was alone at the table.

The barmaid came over, to offer him a drink, but Emmett waved her off and stood up to leave himself, passing a sickle to her as a tip.

The chilly July wind outside greeted Emmett as the door of the White Wyvern swung open onto the abandoned street of Knockturn Alley. He made his way down to the bookmakers, where he could collect his cut of the profit made on the duels that night.

The bookie was an old decrepit man, Emmett didn't know his name, and he didn't care. But he recognised the noise that the man was making filling up a sizeable bag with coins that made up his pay.

"Another win today Emmett? Better be careful, keep this up and know one will be willing to fight you anymore." the man wheezed out an uncomfortable laugh, but Emmett didn't reply, except for a shallow nod.

"1% Cut of the bets right?" the man asked Emmett.

"No. Only half a percent, but 50 Galleons upfront as well."

"Right, so all in all that comes to 74 Galleons, 13 Sickles and 4 Knuts."

The man handed him the larger of the two bags Emmett could see below the counter, what the man had tried wasn't lost on him. Emmett supposed most people that were duelling to the death for money probably weren't the best at maths, and if they figured they had been duped most wouldn't live long enough to come collect another bag of coin anyway.

With the heavy bag of coin Emmett made his way home, to the damp apartment above the store next door to the White Wyvern. Tenants in Knockturn Alley were hard to come by so the place was cheap, but it was cold, dark and wet.

When he entered the house he immediately saw Rina waiting for him in the kitchen and felt relieved, he had been worried Spencer might have done something to her. Rina was a beautiful woman, with tanned skin and raven black hair. She had a heart shaped face, brilliant blue eyes and normally she had a tight, toned physique, but at the moment she was heavily pregnant.

Rina was the Head Girl at Hogwarts last year with Emmett, they had never spoken prior to their appointment in the roles as they were in different houses and had only shared classes occasionally. The rest of the school also tended to try and avoid Slytherin students so that had made chances of them interacting with each other even less likely.

"You left early?" he asked her, not annoyed just curious.

"Yeah, I saw Spencer turn up. I stayed long enough to make sure you hadn't been killed, then I snuck off without him noticing. He is a fucking bad guy. I find it really hard to believe you are related to him sometimes."

Emmett laughed, "You have no idea. I don't think he knows you are pregnant yet, which is a minor miracle."

"Minor miracle to be sure, but a welcome one." Rina replied, "Although we can't keep me in hiding forever, I'm about to have a child. And I'm going stir crazy. Besides, you aren't the only one who had grander plans for your life post Hogwarts than this."

Emmett didn't need to be reminded, she had been offered a position under Harry Potter at the Auror's department straight out of Hogwarts, after getting the best results in their year. She had been forced to turn down the position, not just due to her pregnancy, but in order to keep her pregnancy secret from Warner.

Warner was an ambitious man, and more than willing to make a threat to his political career go missing. If he was to find out the true extent of Emmett and Rina's relationship he was likely to do something serious to clear the problem.

"We are going to leave Britain," Emmett said, "Soon. We just need a little more money. I'm getting in for duels every night now. And every weekend I get a real duel, which gets the big money. I have made contact with some friends in America. This time next week we can go missing, convert our money to Dragots and never have to deal with this shit again."

His girlfriend nodded, and without another word they made their way too bed.

For the next week the pair of them were on edge. Every night Emmett fought, and every night when he got home he lay awake, waiting for any noise indicating that Warner had come to cause him trouble. But the days passed by, and every night he came home with another bag of galleons, leaving an unconscious and seriously maimed opponent in the medical tent getting repaired by the witches on duty.

At last it was Saturday again. For the last time Emmett would step into the cage and kill a man to collect a large pay day. He woke up in the early afternoon and headed to the bookie to negotiate his pay for the duel as well as to find out who he was fighting.

The bookmaker was waiting for him, and after a quick greeting they immediately got down to brass tax.

"I want a real fight today." Emmett started, "Big scalp for big pay."

"I think we have just the opponent for you, real big pay, but it might cost you your life." The man said with an evil looking grin.

"I'm not worried about that at all. Who is it?"

"Laurance Valarie, an ex-auror. Got fired for killing some criminal who was unarmed or something a few years back, served a year in Azkaban, Hasn't lost a duel yet. This is his first duel to the death though."

"Huh. And you figure I will be the perfect stepping stone to establish your new duelist?"

"Nothing personal kid," the Bookie chuckled, "It's just business."

"That is fine," Emmett said, "doesn't bother me at all, he will be a dead Auror in a few hours time. As long as the money is right."

"I'll give you 3%."

"No way. I want 10%. And a 100 Galleons flat as well."

"I've never made a deal anywhere even near that, don't be ridic-" The man started.

But Emmett interrupted him, "You don't need to pay it out if I am dead. This is your new guy right?"

"I can do 5%. No bonus."

Emmett turned to leave, "Well when you are ready to get serious let me know." He began walking to the door.

"Wait!" The man shouted at Emmett as he left.

"I can't do 10. How about 8% and the standard 50 Galleon bonus."

"75 Galleon bonus."

A defeated look crossed the mans face, "Fine".

And after a shake of hands Emmett was off.

He made his way to the arena below the White Wyvern and took a seat in the upper bleachers. Not long after he took a seat his brother Spencer entered the stands and took a seat beside him.

"Last chance little brother," the burly man said.

Normally Emmett would have considered backing down to his brothers demands, but not now, not so close too freedom. The boat was organised, Rina was already on it waiting for him and would be there when he got there in just a few hours time and his brothers had no way to find her between now and then. Especially not when Spencer was busy here with him.

"Go fuck yourself Spencer." Emmett replied.

Emmett shouldn't have been so openly hostile to his brother, but the taste of freedom was getting to him. He wasn't worried about how annoyed he made Spencer now. It didn't make a lick of difference to him.

With a disappointed sigh his brother left just as the crowd began to file in. The fights ran from early afternoon to late at night, but only the last few duels on a Saturday night were to the death. Most were just standard duels with limitations to protect the lives (if not the safety) of the participants.

By the time his duel, the last of the night, rolled around it was already past 11 o'clock.

He made his way down to the arena. Where the announcer and his opponent waited for him.

"Tonight," The announcer started, his voice magically amplified, "In our main event of the evening we have something special for you."

The crowd roared with approval.

"Fighting out of the blue corner, with 6 wins and obviously no losses, most wins of any of our duelists, a former head boy at Hogwarts, Emmett Burke."

The crowd roared again.

"And out of the red corner, making his debut in a duel to the death tonight, but with a record of 11 wins no losses with us in non lethal bouts, a former Auror and Azkaban inmate, Laurence Valarie."

The crowd completely lost control. Unsurprisingly the heavily favoured auror had drew the attention of the crowd in a way he never had.

After the referee stepped in and made sure they new the rules, which was just that they weren't allowed to use any unforgiveable curses, the duel was underway.

His opponent was fast. He advanced rapidly behind stunners. Emmett felt one singe the hairs on his legs as he dived out of the way.

Emmett threw up a shield, but his timing was off. Valarie blasted through a disarming charm. And Emmett felt his wand fly from his grasp as he got thrown on the ground.

Dazed Emmett rolled desperately to the side as he heard a spell crash on the ground next to him, throwing dust into the air.

With the next curse he wasn't so lucky. It hit him square in the chest, he felt his eyes swell shut, he had been hit square in the chest with a conjunctivitis curse. It was incredibly painful and without any wand Emmett had to act fast if he wanted to survive.

Not like this, Emmett thought to himself, he was so close. He was so close he could taste the freedom, his girlfirend, his child and America waited on the other side of this pain he was experiencing. He gritted his teeth and took a stand.

Barely able to see Emmett roared in pain, he threw his hand out, trying a wandless knockback jinx. He saw the blur that was his opponent get thrown into the cage wall. Emmett quickly crawled across the ground. His hand grasped his wand and he quickly stood up.

He managed to dodge a yellow blur coming his way and fired back a curse in the direction it came from. The blur managed to dodge the curse, but he lost his footing Emmet quickly used a severing charm to puncture the swelling in his eyelid. He felt the pus and blood explode out onto the dusty floor. His vision came back to him.

Not a moment to soon, Valarie had regained his footing and sent more stunners at Emmett, who found himself on the retreat. His shield charm held up this time, protecting himself from the stunners.

The second he had an opportunity Emmett fired back a stunner of his own, and it hit Valarie square in the face tossing him on the ground unconscious.

Emmett advanced on the unconscious body, ready to finish the job, but as he raised his wand he was distracted by screams in the upper bleachers and a bright flash and explosion blinded him and threw him to the ground.

He pulled himself to the cage and tried to stand up. Leaning on the cage for support he managed it and looked around. The arena had broken into chaos. Law enforcement had busted in and were rounding up as many of the fleeing patrons as they could manage.

After his attempt to apparate was unsuccessful Emmett slumped back to the ground and waited.

In a few minutes when things had calmed down two men approached his tired, busted body. The smaller of the two men aided him to his feet, and he found himself face to face with the bald head of his eldest brother Warner.

"Emmett Burke, you're coming with us. We are done here."

Dejected, Emmett could do nothing but nod. He took a step away from the man supporting him and tried to take a step under his own strength. His legs would not hold and he collapsed to the floor.

He looked up at his two captors, he recognised the man next to his brother immediately, as the man cast a spell that knocked him unconscious he realised just how much trouble he was in. The second man arresting him was Harry Potter.


	2. Albus 1 - Ollivander

As had became a family tradition the entire Weasley family had made their way to Ottery St Catchpole to await the beginning of the school year.

It was usually Albus' favourite time of the year, he loved being around his family at his grandparents home. But this year something was different. His father had been away for work a lot, and even when he had been around he was always busy, talking in private with the other adults.

Albus was used to his father being busy though, what he wasn't used to was the absence of his mother. England had failed to qualify for the world cup again, for the third consecutive time. The whole of the country was furious, and Ginny had been called in constantly to report on the fallout as players and coaches were sacked.

But most of all Albus was just stressed. This year was finally the year he was going to Hogwarts. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he was worried. He thought he was excited at first, but as September drew nearer he found that what had once been eager anticipation had been replaced by terror.

His cousin Rose surprisingly didn't share his concern. Usually she was the person worried about Hogwarts, but she seemed remarkably relaxed. And even had seemed to enjoy herself over the summer.

There was a knock at the door, he had been sharing the uppermost a room with James and Hugo.

Albus looked up from his bed and saw his mother's face peering around the door.

"Albus, are you going to come down for breakfast? The whole family is here. We are leaving to Diagon Alley soon."

Albus had forgotten.

"I – I just… Yeah of course. Give me a minute."

His mother nodded.

Albus climbed out of his bed and looked on the floor for a t-shirt he could wear down to lunch that was clean, and ideally didn't smell like sweat and James' body odour.

He made his way downstairs. His grandparents and the girls were already seated at the table, but all of his male cousins as well as most of his uncles were gone, with the exception of (unsurprisingly) Percy.

Albus took a seat next to Rose at the far end of the table, responding to her smile with a nod of his head and a weak grin of his own.

"I haven't seen a lot of you over the last few days Albus."

"I know. I've just had a lot to think about."

"Everything is going to be ok you know."

"What?"

"With Hogwarts, that is what you are worried about right. Hugo said-"

"It's not Hogwarts. I'm just feeling a bit sick is all."

Rose frowned. Albus wasn't sure why he lied to her. He was her oldest and closest friend. They had been born only months apart, and had spent the entirety of their childhoods together terrorising their younger siblings. Whilst being terrorised by James and Louis, of course.

Not long after he had taken a seat the long procession of males entered the room, dragging their broomsticks behind them. Albus noted with a little surprise that Lilly entered with them, covered in dirt, dragging one of her father's old broomsticks behind her. He was less surprised to see his cousin Roxanne at the back of the line, covered in bruises to go along with dirt and what appeared to be blood splattered on the front of her shirt.

It didn't take long for Albus to spot where the blood had come from. His brother took a seat across the table, with a broken nose and a black eye. The glare he gave Albus let him know better than to ask. But Albus had to duck his head to hide his grin.

Roxanne was even younger than Lily, the youngest of all his cousins, but she was possibly the most vicious. Albus had learnt this the hard way early that summer, when he had been caught by her playing with a beaters club she claimed was her dads.

He looked down to his shins, bruises still visible from where she had managed to clock him multiple times as he fled the room.

"Harry? Are you back already?"

Albus looked up at shock at his mothers word. He didn't know his father was in.

"Yeah Ginny, we had a minor incident. Some blood was spilled, eyes were -"

"A minor injury!" James shouted in indignation. "I copped a club to the face, Roxanne was upset because I dodged her bludger."

"Yeah," Roxanne started, "Well it isn't fair you get a better broom than me. How am I meant to hit you when your broom is so much better?"

"I was on Uncle Ron's old Cleansweep. You were on a Firebolt."

"Your broom was better. It is newer." Roxanne stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Then how did you manage to catch me to hit me with the bat?"

"Because I am better at flying than you."

The glare James gave the young girl would have sent Albus himself running, but Roxanne was made of tougher stuff. She sat there, chin raised defiantly, refusing to break eye contact.

Hearing the commotion Albus' mother had made her way into the room. She was the only one in the house capable of getting James to calm down when he had gotten like this, as deep down he was terrified of getting in trouble from her.

She pointed her wand at James face and quickly said, "Episkey".

Albus watched as James' nose returned to its usual shape, and the bruising on his left eye faded away.

She turned to Roxanne, scolding her, "You're very lucky James didn't get seriously hurt."

Albus could tell Roxanne didn't find his mother anywhere near as terrifying as James did. But Roxanne didn't say anything, which allowed the tension at the table to finally pass.

Albus couldn't help but smile when his father decided to take a seat at the table next to him. It had been ages since they had spoken.

"You and I are going to go and visit one of my old friends when we are in Diagon Alley."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes just the two of us."

"Like without James?"

"Yes, without James," his father smiled, "Are the two of you having problems again?"

"Not particularly, I just..." Albus really wasn't sure why he didn't want to be around his brother, "I just don't want to be around him after the incident with Roxanne. He is bound to be in a foul mood."

His father laughed.

"Perhaps you are right. No it is just going to be the two of us. My friend owes me a favour, and I think I am going to cash it in. I've been waiting almost 20 years after all."

Albus wasn't sure what his dad was talking about. But he was definitely interested in finding out.

"It also is your birthday not long after school returns, I thought perhaps we could get you a present before you return to school? I know you had been looking at getting your own racing broom."

Albus thought for a moment. He had been looking at the new Comet broom that had been released in the lead up to the World Cup, but on the other hand he didn't really see the point, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was full of older students and was also very good, plus James had been selected in his position. He would never get to play, even though he was every bit as good as James.

"How about an Owl instead?" Albus asked.

"But we have a family owl Albus."

"I know, but I just would like my own one you know. That I don't have to share with James."

His father looked deep in thought.

"I couldn't take my broom to school anyway. First years aren't allowed brooms."

"No." His father grinned at him apparently deep in thought, "I suppose you couldn't."

His father took his attention away from Albus for a moment to scald James, who had started throwing knives at Teddy. As each one flew at him Teddy would transfigure it into a paper plane, sending it flying around their heads.

The rest of the breakfast passed in relative normalcy,atleast for the Weasley family anyway. James complained loudly to anyone who would listen about how he wasn't being bought the new Firebolt for school Quidditch this year, Rose talked to Molly and Lucy about schoolwork with Lily hanging on the fringes trying to soak it all in. Hugo and Uncle Ron were talking about the BIQL season. They made it to Chudley Cannon games basically every weekend. Albus went occasionally but it usually sucked. Hardly anyone ever turned up, so the atmosphere was flat, and Albus didn't have the heart to tell them that he thought the Gryffindor team might be able to beat them in a game.

Unable to find a conversation he wanted to participate in Albus turned his eyes onto his plate. His mother had piled it high with food, but hedidn't have much of an appetite for it. He proceded to pick at his bacon for the next hour, mostly just observing what was going on around him at the table.

When the clock struck 10, everyone started to make their way to the lounge room, leaving a giant mess for Albus' grandmother to clean up.

"Right," his Aunt Hermione started, "We have 9 Hogwarts students and 12 kids to keep a track of. James, Louis and Fred are to stick with Ron and Charlie. Victiore and Dominique with their parents. Lucy and Molly with theirs. Rose and Lily with Ginny and I. Roxanne with George. Please do make sure you keep an eye on her this time George, honestly."

Albus looked at his uncle who was winking at his daughter. Who had a massive cheeky grin on her face.

"That just leaves-"

His Aunt was interrupted before she could finish.

"Albus is coming with me. We are going first." Harry stated finally.

James glared at Albus. He didn't like it when Albus stole his father's attention. Albus usually would have recoiled at the look he had received, but today he didn't mind so much.

"Right," Hermione continued, "Ok. So we go in, get what we need, then meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at 2. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Harry was the first to use the floo powder, but Albus followed shortly behind. He emerged into the leaky cauldron, which was as packed as always at this time of year.

His godfather had spotted him straight away. "Albus, Harry!"

Albus' father spoke first, "I'm sorry I really don't have time right now. We will be back in a few hours Neville, come join us then."

And with that Albus and his father quickly left the room and made their way onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley. As they made their way down the street Albus' Father began to speak.

"I just have to take care of one thing down Knockturn Alley first, for work. It won't be a moment. Make sure you stay close to me, it isn't exactly the most safe place in the world."

Albus smiled to himself, James would be so jealous when he heard that their father had taken him down Knockturn Alley. James tried to sneak off for a look every time the family was in London.

As they made a left turn into Knockturn Alley the difference was noticeable immediately. Whereas Diagon Alley was a clean, busy street with bright and varied shopfronts, Knockturn Alley was a dark and desolate place. There was less people and buildings. And there were many lots that simply had collapsed buildings that had been left where Albus assumed there had once been stores.

A massive bald man in a black cloak had spotted his father and made his way over. Al's father spoke first.

"Cleaned up the mess?"

"Yeah, caught everyone we can. Still haven't found a way to tie it to that fucking weasel Thicknesse yet."

"Watch the language Mr. Burke. I have my son with me."

"My apologies, Harry. You know what it is like on the scene sometimes. Do you have any news of my brother?"

"I agreed we would keep him off the record for questioning right? We have him in a holding cell at the ministry. I plan to talk to him later today."

"Right. Thank you. And the girl?"

"I have put my best people on it."

The bald man his father had called Mr. Burke didn't look pleased, "Not Weasley and Lupin surely." 

"You needn't worry, Ron will have your answers in a few days."

The man frowned. He walked off leaving Albus and his father, who was deep in thought.

"Dad, why doesn't he like Ron and Teddy?"

"Ron has a very interesting way of dealing with problems. I'd better tell him Warner will havehis eye on him today, just in case."

He quickly scribbled a few words onto a piece of parchment then waved his wand, turning it into a paper plane and watching as it flew overhead back into Diagon Alley.

"Right," his father said, "Let's go see Mr. Ollivander."

"The wandmaker? I thought he didn't work anymore."

"He will for me, I'm sure of it."

Albus was taken by the hand and lead back into Diagon Alley. He breathed a sigh of relief, even the air tasted fresher somehow. And the smell of rotten wood was replaced by fresh baked food and steaming off of potions.

Albus was lead down Diagon Ally and past Ollivanders, to a little house just a few steps off the main street, they walked through the gate which creaked as it opened and up to the small set of steps. His father knocked on the door 3 times.

"I'm coming, hang on, hang on." A crotchety voice called out from inside.

The door swung open, and a hobbled old man was standing in the open doorway.

"Mr. Potter, I must admit I expected to see you sooner than this. When your first son started at Hogwarts I saw you take him into my shop. The work in there is passable sure, but Justin is still a novice, in the larger picture. My last apprentice was much more talented. Shame you had to come steal him from me."

The man had a wry smile as he turned his silver eyes onto Albus.

"And this is your younger boy. Looks remarkably like you did when you first came to me before you went to Hogwarts." He continued after seeing the confused look on Albus' face, "Yes, yes. I can remember it like it was only yesterday. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Very unusual wand, though hard to argue with the results. Of course it was later destroyed, but no matter."

The man gave his father an ugly look, but didn't seem to expect a response, He lead them inside and began rummaging through a chest, pulling out narrow boxes. Continuing to speak as he did so.

"Your brother's wand on the other hand I suspect is still intact, Mahogany, Unicorn tail hair, 11 inches and pliable. Identical to your grandfathers actually. Most curious… Of course, I say identical, but really the two are nothing alike, just as no two unicorns are alike. But still it is atleast an interesting thing to note."

He continue digging into the chest as he spoke.

"Your mother on the other hand favoured a yew and phoenix Feather wand, 11 inches. Great for hexes and curses. Remarkably powerful wand, and remarkably similar to the one that gave your father that scar."

Albus looked at his father who had an uncomfortable grimmace on his face. "Oh yes I sold that one aswell." Ollivander continued with a melancholy look on his face, "If I had only known what that wand was going to do. Truly terrible, great of course, but terrible."

"Ahh here try this one."

He handed Albus a box.

"Yew and unicorn tail, 12 inches. Very pliable."

Albus held it in his arm.

"Give it a wave Albus." His father told him.

Albus did, and Ollivanders coach was lit on fire.

Ollivander put it out with a wave of his wand, before digging back into his chest looking completely unpertubed.

"I'm a little out of practice evidently." He continued with a small chuckle, "No, no, definitely not. Hmmm… Let's see. Yes, how about this. Mahogany and phoenix feather, 8 inches, quite whippy."

This time Ollivander snatched it back almost immediately. "Oh heaven's no. Imagine the thought.."

They continued like this for what felt like hours, Ollivander would give Albus a wand, let him hold it for a moment, before taking it off him, muttering to himself and beginning to dig around in the chest before surfacing once more with a new wand.

"Hmmm you are very difficult Mr. Potter, very difficult indeed. Not to worry, we will sort you out in no time."

Not a long time later however it was apparent that even Ollivander was frustrated.

"Mr. Potter can you come with me for a moment?"

When Albus started to follow him he was stopped however, "Not you Mr Potter, other Mr Potter."

Albus watched as his father followed Mr Ollivander into another room. Albus was starting to get worried. He sat in nervous wait for them to return, what if I can't get a wand. What if I am not allowed to go to Hogwarts.

"I have one more wand to try Mr Potter." Ollivander said as he re-entered the room, "But I must confess upfront, I didn't make this wand. It is the work of my prior apprentice. And it uses a wood I use sparingly and a core I do not practice with."

He pulled out a narrow black box. And opened it, revealing a deep brown wand. It was smooth except for the handle, which was made up of a coiled snake and an eagles wings.

"Elder and Thestral hair, 14 inches. Quite flexible."

Albus took hold of the wand and felt a warmth spread from his fingers through his entire body, he raised the wand above his head and brought it down, blue and green sparks shooting out of the end of it.

"Oh bravo," Ollivander cried, "yes indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… How curious… How very curious."

He took the wand off Albus and put it back into the box all the while muttering to himself, "Curious… Curious..."

"What's curious?" Albus asked.

"It is a rare person to take a wand made of Elder Mr Potter. In all my years I have only sold 3. And to combine that with a core of Thestral hair, especially to someone so young. Who hasn't seen death? I imagine."

He continued after a moments thought, "Yes I think we can expect great things from you Mr Potter. I dare say you might manage to live up to that first name of yours after all."

Albus left the house with his father, Albus was simply relieved to have a wand, but his father looked somewhat frazzled.

"We are short on time Albus, we will go get you your robes, and I will go and get your other stuff while you get fitted, we have no time to mess around, we are supposed to be back in the Leaky Cauldron already."

So Albus made his way alone into Madam Malkins shop.

"Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here. Another boy being fitted right now."

Albus was lead into the back of the shop where a boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a footstool while another witch pinned his robesup as they strived to make them fit.

"Hullo," Said the boy, "You Hogwarts aswell?"

"Yes," Albus replied.

"My mother is next door buying my books, my father is up the street looking at wands, he says it is a lot tougher to find a good wand now Ollivander is gone. Then I think I am going to take him to look at racing brooms. It sucks that we aren't allowed our own in first year, but I like to look at them anyway."

Something about the boys mannerisms reminded him of his cousin Rose.

"Do you fly?"

"Oh yeah, often enough."

"Cool, Play Quidditch?"

"Yeah of course."

"I do aswell. I'm not very good though," the boy laughed, "Father says if I keep improving I might get goodd enough to play for the house team when I am older though, I hope he is right. Do you know what house you will be in yet?"

"No." Albus wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I'll probably be in Slytherin. All my family has been. It wouldn't be so bad to be in the other houses though, especially Ravenclaw."

They looked up to the window and saw a blonde man in an overcoat knocking on the window and tapping the watch on his arm.

"Oh that's my dad." The boy gave his father a wave and a grin.

Madam Malkins came in again, and helped the boy off the footstool. But on his way out the door the boy called back, "see you on the train."

Soon after Albus' father came back and collected him, paying for the robes on their way out the door. He had a trolley full of books and in a cage perched a pitch black Owl.

"I had a snowy Owl, it felt right." His father had explained as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where have you two been?" Aunt Hermione asked as they made their way back inside.

"Albus proved difficult to purchase a wand for. It's ok though. We got everything."

Albus took a seat next to Rose at one of the tables. She was already holding her wand and playing with it absent mindedly while reading a copy of _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1._

"Have a good day?" Albus asked her.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Quite, Mum let me buy a couple extra books. You know, for light reading."

Albus looked at the pile of books beside her and scoffed, "Light reading?"

"Well yes. Expectations for us are very high Albus. I mean I'm a Weasley and my mother was Head Girl. And you are a Potter AND a Weasley. We need to perform well from day one."

Albus shook his head and stood up, going over to his godfather Neville at the bar to try and get some food, as his stomach was now rumbling seeing as he wasn't so nervous.

The entire family eventually made it back to the Leaky Cauldron about an hour after they were supposed too, Roxanne and Fred were last to arrive, and after a meal together with Neville they all travelled back to the Burrow together.

Later that evening Albus was lying in bed mulling over what Rose had said. There was a lot of expectations on them. She was right. But he didn't think it was fair.

With an exasperated sigh he stood up and made his way to his desk. He pulled his wand and his spellbook out of his bag and he started to read.


	3. Emmett 2 - The Deal

A dark, crushing silence filled the cell.

There was no windows, and the only source of light was a lamp in the corner of his room. Emmett wasn't sure how long he had been in the cell for but he thought it must atleast be a few months. It felt like a lifetime since he had last seen natural light. Every once and a while food would enter through a flap in his door, and even less often the constraints on his ankles would pull tight dragging him to the wall, allowing a guard to enter his cell and refill the lamp with oil.

He had already tried to escape the cell using wandless magic, but he had found himself unable. Whether due to protections in the cell itself or due to his own lack of ability in the skill he couldn't say, but regardless he had found no way escape.

He hadn't gotten a hearing, no doubt he had Warner to thank for this, and when he had awoken he was already in a cell. But exactly where he was he wasn't sure. He knew he wasn't in Azkaban, the cells there had windows overlooking the ocean and the rocks far below. He supposed it was meant to remind prisoners of their isolation from the rest of the world, but honestly an ocean view sounded like a wonderful luxury right now.

At the very least he was certain Rina had gotten away. She had taken the money, and his friends would look after her, he knew they would. And besides, she was a very resourceful witch, no one would find her until she wanted to be found. He just hoped that when he managed to get out of this cell he would be able to find her. He was certain he would escape, it was only a matter of time.

The chains on his ankles pulled tight, dragging him to the wall. The door burst open with a slam against the wall. Emmett didn't even bother to look up, he heard the guard fill the lamp with oil, before leaving, slamming the door in his wake. As the chains loosened he walked to his bed and went to sleep.

How long passed before he next heard a noise he couldn't say, but the next time the door opened it didn't slam, a man had entered and was holding a file in his hands. The man conjured a table and two chairs and took a seat on one, then indicated with a gesture for Emmett should sit on the other.

As Emmett took his seat the man levitated over the lamp, revealing himself to be Harry Potter.

"Your name is Caractus Emmett Burke, correct?"

"Yes."

"But you go by Emmett Burke."

"Yes."

"On the 11th of July 2017 you were arrested along with over 30 other witches and wizards for your involvement in an illegal underground duelling ring. What exactly was the extent of your involvement in this ring?"

"I just fought." 

"To the death?"

Considering he had been caught in the act Emmett didn't see the point in lying.

"Occasionally."

Harry Potter opened the file, reading the first page inside it.

"It took me a long time to track this file down, and to identify exactly who you were. Someone at the ministry was very intent on having you go missing."

"Probably one of my brothers."

Harry continued to read the file.

"Your Hogwarts results are outstanding. Head boy, Prefect, Tri-Wizard Champion. Not a single disciplinary issue the entire time you were at the school. So how does a young man with such promise end up in an underground duelling ring only months removed from these sorts of results?"

"I finished Hogwarts and was offered a couple of jobs, but I needed money and needed it fast, to get out of the country and away from Warner. He wasn't happy when I turned him down, he needed me in the Department of Mysteries, it is the only department he hasn't infiltrated. I had the marks and everything, but I wasn't interested in that sort of work, especially not just to help him out."

After Emmett finished talking Potter stood up and turned to leave, taking his file with him, "I want to help you. And I can. But I won't unless you help me."

And with that life in the cell resumed as normal.

Time passed by, the oil was replaced 4 more times before Potter came back, this time he brought 3 files with him but otherwise the routine was the same, he conjured furniture, levitated the lamp and took a seat. He placed two files on the desk, and the third on the floor next to his seat.

"A request came down from your brother's office today." Potter started.

Emmett didn't respond but took his seat opposite Harry.

"He requested us to locate a witch from your grade. Rina Thorne. Last seen in the Leaky Cauldron a few weeks after the end of school last year."

"Don't know anything. Haven't seen her since we finished."

"Is that right. Information I have suggest the two of you are, or atleast were, close."

"Information is a funny name for Teddy Lupin."

What looked like an arrogant smirk flashed across Potters face.

"So you did know her."

"Not that well."

"Just well enough to impregnate her in your last weeks together at Hogwarts."

"If you know all this, why bother questioning me."

"Because I honestly couldn't care less about finding her. Infact I want to do the exact opposite. The only thing I know about the girl is that she was offered a position in my unit and turned it down. I'm not interested in her, I am interested in why your brother, wants her found. And how he managed to get this file onto my desk."

"Who knows."

Potters green eyes looked directly into his own.

"Before I leave. That Auror you nearly killed was one of mine you know. Quite impressive. Where did you learn to duel like that?"

"Here and there. Mostly at home I guess."

"Fair enough." Potter stood up and left again. However this time he left the desk and chairs in the middle of the room. He placed the file from the ground on the middle of the desk and left without a word.

Emmett initially promised himself he wouldn't touch the file, but as time passed he found himself bored enough to give it a look. It was a very thin file, obviously a very new case with very little information.

 **CASE FILE #317728C**

 _On the 18th of May 2017 Apothecary "Z. Budge Apothecary" in Knockturn Alley was not open at the usual time. When the shop had remained closed for 6 straight days basic law enforcement officials were called to the scene._

 _At the time there was no indication of foul play, however Fidelus Budge, current owner was nowhere to be found. This was not considered to be abnormal considering what the department knows about the man. Fidelus was prone to bouts of extreme paranoia._

 _On the 27th of May 2017 loud noises were heard from inside the shop in the early hours of the morning. Nearby residents were interviewed. Upon investigation the shop and adjoined apartment had been ransacked and there was traces of dark magic (see ap. 1). Traces of illegal potion ingredients (see app. 2-5) were found in the apartment._

 _The case was referred to the Auror's department on the 30th of May 2017._

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: _H. J. Potter_**

 _The interviews of nearby residents as well as the appendices were removed from the file at some point between the 27th and 30th of may. There is no record of the removal anywhere in the Department of Law Enforcement._

 _On the 30th of May attempts were made to once again interview the residents nearby. None of them had any recollection of the events on the 27th._

 _On the 30th of may Auror R. Weasley and apprentice T. Lupin investigated the Apothecary again. Traces of dark magic and illicit ingredients were gone. All Boomslang skin, Bicorn horn, Occamy Egg and Murtlap tentacle was gone. These ingredients are all immensely valuable, so whether the items were taken before or after the events on the 27th are unknown._

Emmett lay in bed and thought about the file. Why had Harry Potter wanted him to read this one. He had known Fidelus, but nowhere near as well as his brothers had. Fidelus was Warners age, and they had both been classmates at Hogwarts.

Time passed slower than ever as Emmett thought about the file. The oil in the lamp was changed twice before Potter came to him again and took a seat at the table.

"You read the file I hope."

"Yeah I read it."

"Good, good. I wanted to make sure I left you enough time to get through it all."

"Right."

Potter's sarcastic attitude annoyed Emmett.

"It's very curious don't you think?" Potter asked.

"That Fidelus Budge has gone missing? Not really."

"No," Potter laughed, "Not that. What is curious is the state of that file. And it wasn't someone in my department. It's unusual."

"I guess."

"This man was friends with your brother right?"

"I'm not sure Warner has friends. But he found him useful."

"Is that right. Do you have any other thoughts on the file."

"Yeah just one."

"Go on." Potter said eyes lighting up.

"It isn't a kidnapping. Guy up and left. By the look of the ingredients he took he is going to be pretty busy too."

"I thought the same thing." Potter stood up and left again.

"Potter wait!" Emmett yelled at his back.

The Auror stopped, but didn't turn back to look at him.

"Have you found Reni?"

"Ahh the Head Girl you don't know?" Potter turned back with that stupid smug look on his face, "You know, I traced her from Knockturn Alley, all the way to a ship in south London. She boarded a ship and set sail to Peru. On route the ship appears to have been lost. It never arrived in Brazil. I can only assume it sunk on route. Naturally I have declared her legally dead."

After Emmett gave no reaction he continued.

"It is very interesting that not a day after this ship went missing a ship of a remarkably similar description has landed in San Diego. Unloading a single passenger. I can only assume these two events are completely unrelated."

Potter turned to leave again. "And as long as you keep helping me it can stay that way.

This time he hadn't left a file, but Emmett was to relieved to care. Rina was safe. And thanks to Potter's help there was no way that Warner or Spencer would ever find her now.

The oil was only replaced once before Harry Potter returned to his cell once more. This time he had brought a single file. The two men took a seat and Potter opened the file.

"You aren't close to your brothers?"

"No. Not since I was young."

"You are a lot younger than them."

"Yes, they both were at Hogwarts when I was born."

"And you have a different mother?"

"Yes. My father remarried after my mother died in the war."

Harry eyed the file carefuly, "For the other side I take it."

"Obviously."

Harry didn't say anything until Emmett spoke again.

"She had nothing to do with me though."

"I'm aware."

"So you were close growing up. Your older brothers were at Hogwarts, and you lived with your mother?"

"And my father yes." 

"Your mother was a lot younger than your father."

"Don't pretend you don't know her Potter. You've got my file."

"Right. So your problems didn't start because you had a different mother to your brother?" 

"No they didn't."

"They started later than that, when your father died? As I understand it he left a sizeable amount of wealth to your mother?"

"No they didn't care about that. By the time my father died they were well established in the ministry."

"So when did the problems start?"

"Probably when I started at Hogwarts."

"Slytherin was your family house right?"

"Every Burke for hundreds of years."

"Until you."

"Right. Until me." 

"You were sorted into Gryffindor instead. I imagine that went over well with your mother."

"She didn't care. No one from her family had been sorted outside of Slytherin either, but it didn't bother her. Or atleast if it did she never told me. Being in Slytherin never did much for her."

"Right, fair enough. But your brothers did care."

"Yes of course. Said it demonstrated my lack of ambition."

"But your school results-"

"Changed their opinions. Temporarily atleast."

"But then you turned down a job offer from your brother coming out of Hogwarts. In the department of ministries."

"I wasn't planning on sticking around with everything going on with Rina. My brother is very ambitious. He didn't need a bastard nephew or niece getting in his way. Wouldn't have reflected well on the family. Especially with her being muggle-born. Sacred 28 and all that you know."

"Right. So you clashed about that?"

"Yeah after I turned him down he was furious, our only communication since has been through my brother Spencer. Warner expected me to pull my head in and do my part for him, like everyone else does. Why are you so interested in my family anyway?"

"I'm not really. Only one of them. I'm sure you know who."

"Can I have 3 guesses?"

Potter smiled before he stood up, "I think I have almost everything I need from you. I'll be back tomorrow."

His last sentence haunted Emmett as he tried to get some sleep. He didn't know what awaited him when Potter returned but he didn't care to find out. He was getting out of here and he was going to America.

Emmett waited in desperation, he wasn't sure how he was going to get away. But he had one idea.

He didn't have to wait long. He felt his chains begin to tug on his ankles and he heard the door burst open. The man coming in hadn't been careful enough. Emmett grabbed his ankle as the chains dragged him to the wall.

The man fell on the floor with a thud, his wand rolled from his grasp. The man reached for it, but Emmett was faster. He scooped up the wand quickly casting a silencing charm and blasted the chains free from his ankles.

He rounded on the man who was making for the door and stunned him. He slammed the door shut, but he didn't hear a noise. Emmett felt a smile reach his lips. He tossed the unconscious man onto the chair and restrained him using the chains that he had blasted off of his ankles.

"Rennervate"

The mans eyes opened but Emmett could tell no one was home. Not having time to waste he pointed his wand at him again.

"Legillimens"

Flashes of the past entered Emmett's head, but he dismissed them, he needed to focus on the now. The man came to work, Emmett could see him entering, he was in the Auror's department, through the back door and down a hallway to the left. There was a long hallway of single cells. But only one guard on. The rest of the cells were empty.

Emmett knocked the man out with another stunner and stuck his head out of the door. The hallway was empty. Emmett cast a disillusionment charm on himself before taking a step out into the hallway.

He made his way back to the Aurors office easily, but then came the hard part. Taking extra care not to make a sound or bump into anyone he began to make his way across the office, past the shoulder high cubicles.

He saw the door that lead to Harry Potter's office across the hall. He made his way past it and out into the main foyer of the department. From here Emmett was familiar with the way out. He hopped onto an elevator and waited. It wasn't long before a woman hopped in and pressed the button that would send them back to the ground floor.

He breathed a sigh of relief. It appeared the woman heard him as she looked around, but apparently was satisfied seeing the lift was empty as she had turned back to the front. The woman was attractive, she had a pretty face, deep brown eyes and had curly brown hair that she had pulled back into a tight bun.

Emmett exited the elevator behind the woman, he took his first steps into the entrance hall. He made for the exit. He was in such a rush on his way out the door that he crashed into a gangly man with freckles and red hair, who looked pretty confused when Emmett took a quick glance over his shoulder.

The exit Emmett had taken was a newer one. It lead straight into Diagon Alley. If he could get a change of clothes he was only minutes from muggle Britain and the freedom, however temporary, it presented. Once there he could secure passage to the US using muggle means, he would be untraceable for the ministry.

But in order to do any of this he needed muggle money, and there were only 2 places nearby he could get it. One of them was Gringotts, and he put his chances of escaping there with his life at less than 0. So he took a turn onto Knockturn Alley and made his way to the bookmakers shop where he had been what feels like a lifetime ago.

The old man didn't seem the least bit surprised when he opened the door.

"Emmett. Come in. Quick. Before they see you."

The man ushered him inside and gave him a seat by the window.

"I was wondering when you might come back to see me. Man like you has too many enemies."

"But I got arrested."

"And you are a resourceful boy, grew up on Knockturn Alley, made of tougher stuff than the average criminal. And smarter stuff too."

Emmett recoiled at the words, he had never considered himself a criminal.

"I need muggle money. I need to get out of the country fast."

"What is in it for me?"

Emmett had to think, but only for a moment.

"If I get caught I am going to turn you in. If I get out of the country you never have to worry about me again."

"But anyone else captured could have already turned me in."

"They won't, what will they do? 6 months in Azkaban, then they will be back on the street looking for work, and back in the duelling ring. I won't. I don't give a fuck, If I don't get out of here tonight they will bring you in tomorrow."

The man smiled, "Like I said. Smarter than the average criminal. Very well. I can give you a thousand pounds. I am sure that will be sufficient to get you too the US."

"Chuck in 200 american and a change of clothes. I'll give you this wand, ministry members."

The man eyed the wand greedily.

"Fine. Thousand british, 200 American."

The man carefully counted out the money and gave it to Emmett in an envelope. He then grabbed a change of clothes from under the counter, and left Emmett alone to change.

"Farewell Emmett Burke."

Emmett didn't look back on his way out of the shop. He stepped out onto the dark Alleyway and made for the Leaky Cauldron and the streets of muggle London on the other side. No one gave him a second glance. Once he was on the street he called for a taxi and hopped in, ordering him to go to Heathrow.

Emmett made it to the airport and through customs without a problem, aside from confunding a few security workers. It was a risk to use magic until he was out of the country, but it was a calculated one. He didn't have a problem until he went to take his seat, and Harry Potter was already in it.

"Emmett, take a seat."

Defeated Emmett took a seat.

"Remarkable effort, very impressive escape."

"Not impressive enough obviously. How did you find me?"

"Had eyes on you the whole way to the airport."

Emmett slumped in his chair looking at his knees.

"The pair of us are going to hop up and walk out of this plane like nothing is wrong," Harry continued, "then we are going to grab a bite to eat, and we are going to talk."

They made their way to the food court where Potter bought them both a burger from a small stall in the centre.

"Now." Potter started, "The way I see it we have two choices on how to proceed from here."

"What are they?"

"The first one is I take you back to the Ministry, file you properly, get you in-front of the Wizengamot as soon as possible. You will be sentenced, likely harshly if your brother has his way. Hell you might even go missing in transit to Azkaban if I had to guess. It'll slow his progress down at the ministry which will buy me more time to figure out exactly what is going on."

"Or?"

"Or you come work with me. I've been put in charge of an internal affairs department. I am looking into the ministry to find the corrupt wizards and witches and then they will be removed. Your brothers are under investigation."

Emmett wasn't sure how he felt about his brothers being investigated. He didn't have any love for his brothers, but he wasn't much interested in helping Potter either.

"Now, if you come and work with me, your paperwork will mysteriously go missing, and your trial suddenly cancelled. You will live and work with me until we get your brother, then I will personally help you get to America and you never hear from me again. Either way I win."

"Don't suppose I have much of a choice."

Harry Potter smiled, "No you don't."

They ate in silence for ten minutes before Potter spoke again.

"I've been wondering. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

"So?"

"So you didn't get put in your family house. Why not?"

"Because when I got to choose I chose not Slytherin."

Potter grinned, it didn't bother Emmett quite so much this time.


	4. Albus 2 - Welcome to Hogwarts

Albus walked between the compartments, looking for his cousin Rose, but while talking to his father he had lost sight of her, as well as the rest of the family.

Eventually halfway down the train he decided to just take a seat inside an empty compartment. He hadn't been seated for long when there was a knock at the door.

It was a tiny girl, way smaller than even Albus, with red hair, brown eyes and very pale skin. She was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"All the other compartments are full, you don't mind do you?"

She had a heavy irish accent. But Albus didn't have any trouble understanding her.

"No. Not at all."

She took the seat opposite him.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Your family always gone to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No. I'm the first. My dad was really excited that he could afford to send me because of how much he made playing Quidditch."

"Oh yeah. Who does he play for?"

"No one anymore, he retired not long after I was born."

"Oh yeah. My mum used to play Quidditch professionally as well."

"Nice. My name is Keely Troy, by the way."

"Wait. Troy as in Phillip Troy, who used to play for Ireland? One of the best chasers of all time?"

"Yeah… That is him."

"That is awesome. I'm a huge fan. I've seen memories of the World Cup in 1994. He was amazing."

"Yeah," The girl fumbled with her collar awkwardly as if unsure how to continue, "I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh," Albus had been dreading this, "I'm Albus Potter."

"Right, nice to meet you Albus."

And that was it. She hadn't acted as if the name was anything special at all. Albus was very pleased at this and he could feel himself relax. They began to talk about Quidditch and argued about the changes that had been made to Quidditch over the last year.

"It's ridiculous, only 50 points for catching the Snitch? It is the hardest thing to do." Albus argued, as a seeker he had been pretty annoyed by the rule change.

"But now every position matters, not just the seeker, the game is much better for it, I think they should get rid of seekers altogether."

Albus could hardly believe what she was saying.

"But the points were tallied over the whole season, everyone did matter." 

Keely wasn't having any of it.

"Now teams can actually try to win games, instead of just score as many points as they can by drawing games out by defending the snitch."

Not long after there was another knock at the door, this time it was a face Albus recognised, and not one he was particularly keen to see. It was his brother.

"Albus, there you are," His brother started, in a sarcastic sickly sweet voice, "we have been looking all over for you. Rose has been very worried."

Albus just looked at the girl and shook his head.

"What's that Albus?" James stepped inside, two other boys followed him, Albus didn't recognise either, but they were larger than James and looked much older. They were both large and very muscular. And one was wearing a Quidditch captain badge.

"You got yourself a girlfriend already Albus?" James said, his stupid arrogant grin on his face.

James continued when neither Albus or Keely said anything.

"Is something wrong with her? Why is she wearing her robes already? We won't be at school for hours. I mean I knew a girl interested in you would be ugly Albus, but I didn't think you would chose one who was stupid as well."

Keely had kept silent up until this point, but James' latest insult proved to much for her. She launched into a tirade, Albus couldn't understand a single word through her heavy accent, he thought he noticed some well placed profanity but he wasn't sure.

The uproar drew the attention of nearby compartments. Thankfully one of them included Albus' cousin Victiore. She immediately came over to try defuse the situation. James had his arogant smile on his face, and Keely was digging through her backpack looking for her wand, ready to try and fight him.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, I just was down here checking on Albus, he didn't make it to where the rest of us were sitting."

"Right. Off you go James."

After James left their cousin took a seat next to Albus.

"Don't let him bother you ok. I know sometimes James can be… well… nasty. But you don't need to worry about him. He is just excited to be back at Hogwarts and with his friends. In saying that, I'd probably try to keep my distance from him to be honest. James is a complete pain sometimes."

His cousin gave him what he guessed was meant to be a reassuring smile before heading back to her own compartment.

"Your family?"

Keely had calmed down, but her once pale face was very flushed.

"Yeah. Sorry about James he is a -"

"Complete arse?"

Albus laughed, "Yeah. I guess. Most people seem to like him though."

"How?"

"I have no idea. They find him funny I guess. And he is pretty good at Quidditch."

"Oh yeah. Do you play?"

"Yeah a bit. You?"

"Of course, with who my dad is I grew up flying, so it was only natural."

"I'm pretty much the same. I'm from a big family, so we get to play a lot."

There was a knock at the door this time it was a tall gangly boy with his black hair cut extremely short. He had a lot of red scratches up his arm

"You haven't seen a cat have you?" The boy asked.

"A cat?"

"Yeah, furry thing, yellow eyes, pointy teeth?" The boy indicated the scratches on his arms, "Sharp claws?"

"Your let your pet get loose?"

"It isn't even mine, it is my sisters," he took a seat with an exasperated sigh, "She leaves home at the end of last year and doesn't take the cat, and we are muggle-born, so I'm the only other wizard in the family. So my mother comes to me," he put on a high pitched impression of a woman's voice, "'Hey, Korbin, you are going to Hogwarts right, you can take the cat.' It's part kneasle you see, so it can't stay at home, it attacks muggle cats all the time, really messes them up."

The boy sighed again before continuing, "So naturally being a genius, I agree. Sure why not, I wanted a pet anyway, and I used to like Rina's cat. But the last couple of weeks it has done nothing but scratch my arms to bits and try and escape. Now I hate the thing and can't wait to be rid of it."

Keely and Albus laughed at the boy.

"It isn't funny, I've been looking for the thing all bloody day. I think I saw it get on the train."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will turn up." Albus said.

"And besides," Keely started, "If anyone tries to steal it we will only have to look for the kid with their arms torn to bits to find it."

The three kids laughed.

"Are you both first years as well?" The boy asked.

After a quick round of introductions the three new friends sat in the compartment and just talked. Eventually the topic returned to Hogwarts and the houses.

"Do you know what house you will be in?" Keely asked.

"No idea," Korbin replied, "My sister was in Slytherin, and lots of families stick together so maybe I will get put there. But she finished school last year so maybe it won't matter."

"Didn't you say you were muggle-born? Not many of them in Slytherin. My family is always in Gryffindor," Albus said, "Well, mostly. I have a few cousins in Ravenclaw, but all my uncles and aunts were in Gryfindor, and my parents and grandparents were too."

"My sister reckoned Gryffindors are a bunch of 'Arrogant dullards'" Korbin had gone to his high pitched woman's voice again. "She hated them. She was so furious when she found out the Head Boy she had to work with was some Gryffindor she hated. Wasn't one of your cousins was it?"

"Nah, my cousins are all too young to be Head Boy. Knowing my luck James will probably get it."

Keely had been silent for a few moments but she spoke up, "I don't know what house I will be in, I don't know anything about any of them. How do we get sorted anyway, is it some sort of test?"

"No," Albus stated, "A hat gets put on your head and it reads your mind and puts you where you belong."

"My sister said it was really painful. I think she was joking though."

The rest of the train passed in a remarkably normal fashion. They talked about Hogwarts or Quidditch the entire way. Keely was a Ballycastle Bats fan, and Korbin was fascinated by the sport though he had never seen it. So Albus and Keely explained it to him in great detail.

They bought food off the trolley. Albus had plenty of coin so he took a little bit of everything, something he remembered his father saying he did on his first train ride, and the three of them shared the food laughing and enjoying each others company. The time flew by and as the sky outside was starting to darken Victiore stuck her head into the compartment again.

"We will be arriving shortly, you had best get changed into your robes Albus."

Keely left the compartment briefly so that the two boys could change.

A voice echoed through the train, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the castle separately. Older students are reminded to allow the first years to exit the train first."

The train slowed and gradually crawled to a stop.

Albus, Korbin and Keely made their way off of the train into the crisp air on the platform.

The familiar face of Hagrid was waiting for the first years, "Firs'-years this way please. Follow me."

"That guy is enormous, what is he?" Keely asked.

"That's Hagrid, he is a part Giant. He teaches at the school and is friends with my dad."

"My sister said he is a great teacher, but his classes are really dangerous."

The first years followed Hagrid down a steep and narrow path, it was so dark that they couldn't see anything except the lantern Hagrid was carrying.

"Yeh'll see the school in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

The Castle looked incredibly impressive, it was perched on a mountain across a deep, black lake. It was lit up and the reflection sparkled on the top of the lake.

"No moren' four to a boat."

They made their way too a boat, Keely, Albus and Korbin climbed into one together. Hagrid had taken one all to himself, and the boats began to cruise across the lake. Everyone was silent, staring at the castle overhead. The boats took them through a curtain of ivy on the cliff face and they stepped out of their boats onto a harbour in the dark tunnel that the curtain had concealed.

Hagrid led them up the steps onto a wet grassy lawn in front of the castle's main entrance. He lead them to the door and knocked three times.

The door swung open at once. A tall wizard with long back hair an a pointed beard had opened it. Albus thought he was dressed oddly, even for a wizard.

He was wearing emerald green robes and a tall emerald hat, and whoever had made them seemed to be obsessed with zippers and buckles, they covered almost every inch of his clothing. He unzipped one zipper and pulled out a pocketwatch.

"Right on time Hagrid, as usual. Fantastic work. I'll take them from here." The man spoke, his voice was very smooth and calm, his icy blue eyes searched the crowd of students before meeting Albus'.

The man lead them inside of the entrance hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the feast is about to begin, but first we need to figure out what we are going to do with you lot. So we have to sort you into the four houses. They are called Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and of course the best house, Slytherin." The man was beaming at the students.

"Each house has its own history and has produced many great witches and Wizards, and while you are here they will be something like your family. Of course you are awarded points for your success and lose them for your misdeeds, and at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House cup."

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin so I suggest you smarten yourself up. I will return when we are ready for you."

Albus had never been more nervous in his life. He looked around his classmates and was relieved to see the majority of them seemed to share his concern.

A girl with black hair and brilliant green eyes like his own seemed to be completely relaxed, as did the boy next to her who he recognised from Diagon Alley. But aside from those two everyone seemed very tense, some where whispering to themselves, and others seemed to have just gone white with shock.

"Alright," the calm voice called out from inside the great hall, "We are ready to begin. Enter in a single file line please."

The doors swung open and the first years were lead down the centre of the hall. People around him talked but Albus searched the tables frantically looking for his cousins and his brother.

Once they reached the front of the hall they stood in front of a tattered old hat. Albus heard a loud bang from one of the tables to his right. He looked over his shoulder and finally spotted his brother. He was talking to Fred and a boy Albus didn't recognise, they were pointing at him and they were all laughing. The noise had been from Fred banging his hand on the table while in a laughing fit.

Albus was furious. He was so angry he didn't hear a single word that the hat said. He was deep in thought about how to get back at James when he was brought back to the moment by the applause of the entire hall. The hat had stopped speaking.

"When I call your name," the man from earlier said, "You will come forward and try on the hat. Then you will go and join your house. Abrams, Amy."

A girl with blonde hair made her way to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and Amy made her way over to join them.

"Archer, Malinda"

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat. And the girl ran off to join the cheering table.

The sorting continued like this, everyone being sorted relatively quickly. There hadn't been a Slytherin yet, Albus noticed their table looked very empty, they had easily the least students in the school.

But the girl with green eyes he had seen earlier, who's name was Callista Euryale, became the first Slytherin student. What the house lacked in numbers they definitely made up for it with effort, she got easily the loudest cheer yet.

The first time the hat had trouble sorting a student was the boy Albus recognised from Diagon Alley, Scorpius Malfoy, the hat sat there for what felt like an hour before calling out.

"SLYTHERIN!" The slytherin table erupted again.

It wasn't much later that Albus heard the words he was dreading.

"Potter, Albus."

The hat had barely even touched his head when it called out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was in a shocked silence. Even the Slytherin table didn't make a noise. Albus stood up, took the hat off and slowly walked across the hall to his table. He walked past all the other Slytherin students and took a seat a few seats away from the nearest by himself. The girl who had been sorted into Slytherin earlier eyed Albus with a look of mild amusement.

Another boy was sorted into Slytherin before Korbin was up.

Korbin lasted almost as long as Scorpius before he too was sent to join Slytherin. Albus noticed that Korbin had gotten the loudest cheer of any of the Slytherin students so far.

He walked over and took a seat next to Albus.

"Bloody hell,took you long enough." Albus said as he gave his friend a high five.

"Couldn't decide whether I belonged here or in Gryffindor. I eventually convinced him to give me what I wanted." Korbin said laughing.

A large blonde boy came over and sat next to Korbin. "You are Rina's brother right?"

"Yeah."

"That is cool. I'm Cameron Brown. I'm Quidditch captain and a prefect. I'll take you to the dorms after we all eat."

"Right."

A couple of students later the man in the green cloak stepped forwards and called out, "Troy, Keely."

Keely walked forwards and put on the hat. It only took a few seconds before it made a decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She came over to the table with a grin on her face and sat on the other side of Albus.

When Rose was sorted into Gryffindor Albus couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but he was glad his new friends were with him.

Once the sorting was complete a woman stood up to speak.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. First years especially. I am sure we are all very hungry so I won't waste our time with a long speech. But I do have a few quick announcements. The forest is, as always, out of bounds. Quidditch trials will be held some time next week, speak to the captains. Classes start on Monday. Your time tables will be made available to you over the weekend. I encourage our OWL and NEWT Students begin studying immediately. Now, enjoy the feast."

She took a seat and the plates along the tables all filled with food. The entire school began to dig in and eat. Every once and a while one of their older housemates would make their way down the table to ask about Korbin's sister.

"I don't know what to tell them," Korbin said, "They have seen her more recently than I have, I haven't seen her since she left to come here after Christmas break last year."

Ghosts suddenly came swooping into the room from every angle. A particularly nasty looking ghost covered in silvery blood swooped down and took a seat next to Keely, who looked very uncomfortable.

The large blonde boy from earlier came over again when he saw the ghost. "Good evening Baron."

The ghost groaned in response.

"You're making our young first years pretty uncomfortable, almost looks like you enjoy it."

The ghost spoke in a hoarse whisper before floating away, "Must you people ruin my fun every year."

"Sorry about him. That's the Bloody Baron. He is the Slytherin house ghost, but he spends more time up near the Ravenclaw tower anyway to be honest. So it isn't that bad. He is pretty unpleasant to be around though. So most of us just avoid him."

"That's ok."

The boy moved back to the other end of the table and talked to the other three first years, who had sat next to each other.

"He seems nice enough." Albus said.

"Yeah I guess. I'm starting to get really sick of hearing about my sister though."

When Korbin brought up his sibling Albus couldn't help but look across at the Gryffindor table, where James was glaring in his direction. He looked annoyed, and he shook his head when they made eye contact.

"Albus, you ok?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just distracted."

Once everyone had eaten the blonde prefect came back over bringing their classmates.

"Right first years, you guys come with me I am going to lead you to the common room, it is down in the dungeons. Come with me."

He lead them out of the great hall and to a door on the right, they followed him down the steps.

"Not much further now, Just around this corner."

He had lead them to a dead end.

"Right, the Slytherin Common room is just on the opposite side of this stone wall. You need the password to get in. We change it on the first sunday of every month, so don't forget to check the notice board in the common room. At the moment the password is snakewood."

At the word the stone wall opened and revealed a small passage with a green door at the end. He lead them to the door and opened it.

The room was long and low, with green lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There was a fire at the far end, and the side walls were lined with doors. The room was dim and green, but it was warm and very comfortable. Leather armchairs and low tables were set up around the room.

"Ok this is the common room, doors on the left are girls rooms, doors on the right are boys rooms. Stay in your own room. Mind your own business and everything will be fine."

He walked along the room to the fire, a large green wooden board was on the left side of the fire.

"This is the Slytherin Honour board. Head Boys and Girls as well as championship winning Quidditch captains get listed here. As well as things like Tri-Wizard champions or Hogwarts Quidditch Captain."

Albus noticed that the only recent name entry was _Rina Thorne Head Girl 2016-17_ , the most recent name before that was from the 90s. Cameron took a seat.

"I am sure you noticed that we have a lot less students than the other houses at Hogwarts. It makes it hard to win things, but it isn't without it's benefits. The house is closer than any of the others, and you will always have older students who are willing to help. And in time it is expected you will help the students that follow you. You can't slip under the radar here, we expect high performance from everyone fortunate enough to get sorted here."

"We don't do trials for the Quidditch team, we can barely get enough players as is. Any Slytherin student is welcome to come and train with us, I am the captain, and I will pick the team for each game based on who I think gives us the best chance to win. First years aren't allowed their own brooms, but we have 7 Nimbus 2001s, so anyone in the first year who wants to train will be able to use one of them for the time being. I'm in my 6th year so I am really hoping we have someone here to finally help us win one, it has been about 30 years."

"Well, that is about it really. Welcome to Slytherin. Have a nice weekend, and make sure you are ready for classes on Monday."

There was a knick at the door. It swung open to reveal the professor wearing the green robes.

"It's alright Cameron," he started, "Just thought I would drop in to check the new recruits. Great haul this year I think. A Potter, a Head Girls brother, an all-time great Quidditch players daughter, the minister for Magic's granddaughter, and two old and powerful Slytherin families."

The man was eyeing Albus with interest, but Albus was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. After saying goodnight to his friends quickly he made his way too his room, sat down and began to write a letter to his parents.

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _Everything is fine here, I have made friends already. I was sorted into Slytherin, but so were my friends so it worked out really well._

 _James looks annoyed, but I haven't seen Rose yet._

 _Hope everything is well at home._

 _Albus._

Albus rolled the small scrap of parchment up and went and lay in his bed, which was incredibly comfortable. He had never felt this happy before in his life.


End file.
